


Judgement

by iamafrigginfungus



Series: Afterlife [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heaven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Judgement, Rose gets karma for all she caused, Spinel gets revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Spinel gets to decide the fate of Rose Quartz
Series: Afterlife [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Judgement

Spinel was having a good time in Heaven. After getting to know the gems there, she could identify the three other Spinels from the bag during her wait at the gate. Well, their nicknames, at least. The darker pink one was Jacelyn, the lighter pink one was Talao, and the white one was named Vivek. They all seemed to treat Spinel better than Pink did. They loved to play, and they were always there for each other. Right now, they were hanging out in a forest.  
“So you’re telling me that your owner was the real Pink Diamond? The youngest diamond known?” Vivek asked Spinel.  
“Yeah! We were friends for eons, I don’t know what came over her to just end me like that!” Spinel replied, leaning against a tree in the cloudy forest.  
“Whoa.. I can’t believe it either!” gasped Talao, “You’re a perfect cut, you’re the best at your job, it’s not like they found you in an alley!”  
“I can’t wait for the day that Pink Diamond gets her well-deserved karma!” Jacelyn snarled. As she said that, the gem from the entrance came rushing towards the four, a paper in her hand.  
“Spinel! I need to talk to you for a second!” The white gem called out.  
“Oh! The gem from the gate’s entrance!” Spinel replied, “How are you?”  
“Great! I have good news for you four. It’s all in this paper!”  
“Really?” Vivek asked the booth gem.  
“Yes! There’s talk on Homeworld about Pink Diamond! Remember how you came here because you were put down by Pink Diamond? They called her out!”  
“What?” asked Jacelyn, Talao, and Vivek.  
“You heard me right! There’s a lot of backlash going on after they found the truth. And with this going on, you became a popular figure.”  
“So what does this mean for Pink Diamond?” Spinel asked, eager to know.  
“Well, let me give you a bit of history before I tell you. You might notice that Pink looks a bit different when she come up here. She took a new identity of a Rose Quartz, and pretended that Rose shattered her at the end of a Gem Rebellion. Not only did she kill you, but she also caused the unjust deaths of thousands of innocent gems that only wanted a simple life on Homeworld where they could serve their flawless Diamonds for their whole lives! It’s one of the worst crimes caused in Gem history! A genocide, even!” The gate gem jumped with excitement.  
“She did all that while I was dead!?” Spinel exclaimed.  
“Yep! Instead of just sending her straight to the worst place a gem could be sent to, we decided on a better punishment. How would you feel about deciding the fate of Pink?” The question caused a gasp to escape Spinel’s mouth.  
“Wait! Spinel and Pink are enemies! Aren’t you worried the slightest about what might happen to them!?” Jacelyn snarled, a protective hand on Spinel’s arm. At that moment, two blue, tall gems arrived. They had white wings on their backs, feathers glistening in the sun, and they had blue halos above their heads.  
“That’s why I assigned two Angelites for your protection. If you ever tell them “3142”, they will come to your aid and take you out of the area, where another gem will take your place in judgement.” The white gem told Jacelyn.  
“Are we ready for the judgement, Goshenite?” One of the Angelites asked the white gem. _Goshenite_ … The name stuck in Spinel’s mind. She didn’t want to forget her.  
“Yes, we are ready. Remember, Spinel. Pink’s fate decides on your word.” Goshenite told Spinel before she was escorted to the gate by the two Angelites.

At the gate was Rose Quartz, wearing her iconic white dress and sporting her curly locks. Her face turned from happiness for her chance to enter Heaven to shock when she saw Spinel at the door, heart-shaped buns tied in white ribbon and the cracks and holes in her gem outlined in red to show what happened to Spinel  
“Spinel…. Is that you, my friend?!” Rose asked, voice shaky with shock.  
“Don’t call me your friend. What are you doing here?” Spinel snarled at the gem.  
“I gave up my physical form to bring a new child into the world. You should have seen him, he’s so--” Rose was cut off with a gloved hand to her mouth.  
“Not your death. I want to know why you think you deserve to enter the land of innocent gems. Do you have any idea how much pain and turmoil you have caused for many gems!? Heaven has never gotten so many gems in their line in eons! Not only did your army shatter many Homeworld gems, but did you even think about the friends and family they may have had!? _**We’re not just emotionless robots!**_ ” Spinel shouted at Rose.  
“I realize my mistakes, and I regret them as much as everyone else. I wish I could go back down there and comfort those who have lost all their friends.”  
“But you can’t. I saw many gems make mistakes, but none are as bad as you. You even hurt your own pearl before me!”  
“Spinel….”  
“I’m sorry, Pink.. I just can’t let you come here…” Spinel’s voice shook, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She walked back in the gate and watched as Rose was taken by the Angelites, possibly to be taken down into the pits of Hell.

Spinel looked at the other gems in the cloudy heaven, and smiled, knowing that Rose would get payback for the millions of gems shattered.


End file.
